


Drinking With Angels

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out the hard way he can't keep up with Castiel when he decides to go for a drunken night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking With Angels

The air in the bar was dim, lit only by neon lights and gauzy lamps that looked too girly for the mainly male clientele, or so it seemed to Dean when he walked in from the cold snowy air outside. Castiel was sitting by himself in the far corner, shoulders dropping, forehead all but touching the table before him until another round of Vodka shots arrived in front of him, lined up like pigs in a row at a trough. He looked up, body straighter than it had been when Dean slid himself in front of him, eyebrows raised questioningly at the drinks ranged in front of his lover, at the amount of drinks already imbibed.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, gruff voice hoarse from too much alcohol consumed.

"Hey, Cas. Haven't you had enough?" Dean asked, gesturing towards the empty shot glasses accusingly.

"No. I'm still feeling too much, Dean," the angel replied, and received a concerned look in return. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was looking for you," Dean replied, reaching across the table and playing with Castiel's lax hand idly.

He smiled with a certain degree of relief when Castiel's long fingers responded, curled around his own and the pad of his thumb stroked affectionately across the back of Dean's hand. He glanced back up at his lover's face, saw love shining through the slight haze of alcohol fogging the angel's liquid blue eyes, love that was all for him.

"I was worried about you, okay? You didn't come when I called you," Dean continued, voice tight with some emotion he was trying to deny was anything but fear and concern for his lover. "You're supposed to come when I call you."

Castiel chuckled, tilted his head back and exposing the long neat line of his neck to the light and Dean had the urge to nibble at the soft skin exposed and the patrons of the bar be damned. He shook himself, told himself to concentrate on talking to his lover, instead of feeling an urge to ravish him in front of everybody. After all, it was unlike Dean Winchester to take part in public shows of affection, yet Castiel always seemed to beg it of him without ever saying a word and Dean found it increasingly hard to ignore the urges these days. He shook himself again, told himself that Castiel had really gotten to him and forced himself back to concentrating on his lover, found that Castiel was staring at him with large blue eyes amused now, rather than slightly inebriated.

"If I didn't know better, Dean; I'd say you were worried," Castiel said, with an almost diffident shrug that was surprising in the usually emotionless angel.

"I was worried and I still am," Dean said, immediately, deciding the time for bull-shitting was over. "Look, Cas, I love you, I really do. I just don't like what you're doing to yourself, okay? You're becoming more human with every day that passes and I know it's because of your Father. I worry, Cas."

Castiel's chuckles turned down a notch although the smile still remained curling the corners of his lips as he stared at Dean with liquid blue eyes. Dean tried begging him to understand with an earnest look he wasn't used to giving, deciding once again this was not the time to employ his usual brand of patented bullshit.

"You do it," Castiel replied, but without real accusation in his tone.

"Sure, I drink to excess, I eat all the wrong foods and I'm not defending my choices to do so. I'm thinking of you. You're a freaking angel, Cas, not me. You're not supposed to get drunk," Dean said, glanced away and back again, before he shook his head wearily.

"I'm not drunk; at least not quite yet," Castiel corrected, with a small pout that Dean was tempted to kiss and lick away from his mouth, pulling himself away with a visible effort that Castiel caught and smiled at.

Dean cleared his throat, looked into Castiel's cerulean blue eyes and sighed heavily. He knew that Castiel was only slightly inebriated, and would have been worse if he'd actually been human like Dean. He knew that the angel's words were true, that he wasn't quite drunk yet, and Dean sighed again.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em join 'em," he said, before motioning the waitress to come over.

He ordered a beer and another line of Vodka shots when he realised that Castiel had already drank his last round. Dean shook his head, wondered quietly to himself when he'd even had time to drink them, when his attention hadn't been diverted for long. He decided not to think about it, just tried to keep up with his lover, tried to match drink for drink but flagged pretty early on. Even though he was no lightweight when it came to drinks and drinking, and could out drink Sam on the best of nights, and even some days, Dean still could not keep up with his lover.

The last thing he remembered before slumping forward, half immersed in blissful drunken stupor was Castiel proclaiming to the waitress just how much he loved Dean, words slurred and interspersed with hiccups and a few belches quite unbecoming in an angel of the Lord. The waitress had seemed touched by his declarations of love, and Dean had mumbled the same sentiments, said he loved Castiel just as much, when she'd peered at him closely, a smile still curving her lips.

They'd left the bar soon after that, moved on by the bartender a little tired of his Vodka store getting depleted by one man, or rather, unbeknownst to him, one angel. Castiel had wanted to continue drinking, deciding that he wasn't quite fuzzy enough but Dean protested violently by threatening to vomit on the angel's coat if they went anywhere near anything else even vaguely alcohol or spirit based. Castiel had agreed, although Dean could tell he wasn't happy with the decision, yet still followed the hunter when Dean walked away, singing something about peaches and beautiful angels.

The next thing Dean knew and they were back in the motel room, Castiel's deep voice commanding Sam from the room when the sleepy younger Winchester stirred in his bed to stare tousled and bleary at their late arrival. Sam had protested at first, voice loud and complaining and cutting through Dean's drunken stupor gratingly until Castiel had pointedly started kissing Dean, fumbling drunkenly with the hunter's belt. Even though Dean was half aware, he'd never seen Sam run so fast from a motel room in all his life, not even the time when Sam had sworn he'd seen a clown staring at him from out of the plug-hole one summer when he was nine. Dean remembered jibing Sam with hoots about Pennywise and jeers of "We all float down here!" for weeks after that.

His mind became distracted again by Castiel's hot, wet mouth pressing against his, tongue flicking between his parted lips and exploring his mouth with sharp, suggestive stabs. Dean didn't protest when Castiel's hand snaked into his jeans, started rubbing at his dick eagerly, fingers coiling and curling around his ever stiffening shaft intently. Dean's hips worked against Castiel's palm, pulling away from heady kisses to draw in much needed breath as his eyes fluttered closed, mouth open as he breathed harshly into the otherwise silent air, moans of Castiel's name interspersed with ragged groans.

It didn't take long for Castiel pull a climax from Dean, made the hunter spurt in thick hot strands in his boxers, staining the material and making it stick to him uncomfortably. The angel barely gave Dean time to recover before he was undressing him, grappling with his clothing until the hunter was naked before him, blinking unsteadily into the drunkenly see-sawing room myopically.

Dean couldn't remember how he got onto the bed or even Castiel preparing him for sex, but the next thing he knew Castiel was slowly penetrating him, cock hard and sliding slickly inside him. He groaned, hands pressed against Castiel's ass as he angled his hips against his lover's, raising himself slightly to get the angel as far into his body as he could, moaning as Castiel's cock head nudged against his prostate.

The hunter stared up into Castiel's aroused face, saw his cheeks flushed as red as the bloom of a rose, liquid blue eyes soft, tender, hungry as he slowly made love to Dean, hips rolling and rutting against Dean's. The hunter responded, body moving and writhing willingly against his lover's, hands exploring every inch of Castiel's sweaty skin and moaning for his angel in ragged gasps and purls.

Castiel thrust into Dean slowly, languidly, alcohol swimming through him and making everything fuzzy, yet the love-making remained as sharp as it ever was, focussed and bright in a hazy room. He met every single one of Dean's groans with one of his own, pressed fervent, wet kisses to Dean's open mouth, traced his tongue against the hunter's neck and made his lover shudder. Arousal hung thick and heavy between them, as Dean reached down, slid his hand between their languidly moving hips and started jerking himself off roughly, eyes locking with Castiel's as his climax burst through him, claimed him and he spilled his seed out over still rubbing fingers and across Castiel's abdomen and chest.

Castiel felt Dean's body tense and tighten against his, heard his name wailed and whining in the hunter's throat and he let go, spurted deep within his lover and coated Dean with his seed in hot ropes. Their bodies slowed to a stop and Castiel rolled away, soft member pulling easily from Dean's ass and the hunter tried to stop him, clung to him with both sweaty hands to no avail. The angel laid beside him, smiling in sated reverie before he leant in, kissed Dean with mutual satisfied murmurs rumbling between them. Castiel was still kissing Dean when the hunter fell into drunken, sated sleep mere moments later.

**************************************************************************************

Dean slowly woke up, eyes sore as he squinted into the too bright light. He looked up and over at the nearest motel room window, saw that the curtains were dragged all the way across and the light was, in fact, minimal and should not have hurt him quite as much as it did. He groaned, tongue feeling as though it was stuck to the roof of his mouth and he tried to turn over, away from the light but his movements were restricted by a heavy weight beside him. He squinted, saw the familiar form of Castiel laying next to him, looking just as bad as he felt, blue eyes misty and slightly unfocussed as though he were in great pain.

"Hey, Cas. You okay?" Dean asked, voice careful in an attempt to not jog something loose in his head and still making himself wince over the loudness of his own words.

"No, Dean," Castiel replied, immediately, voice hoarser than usual, tight with barely repressed pain as he raised one hand to his temple, slender fingers tracing carefully against his skin as he closed his eyes against the light and the pain in his head. "My head hurts."

Dean stared at him through hooded eyes, gaze lingering on fragile eyelids stretched over liquid blue eyes, eyelashes framing his lover's beauty against too pale skin slightly damp with sweat. Castiel's lips looked dry and kissably soft, parted slightly as the angel groaned, tone thick in his throat. The hunter watched as Castiel's eyes slowly drifted open once more, gaze still slightly unfocussed as he stared back at Dean from mere inches away.

Dean sighed, and felt sorry for the angel, tried to offer him a supportive smile as he rubbed the pad of one thumb across Castiel's lips slowly. He leant in to kiss his angel's mouth where his finger had been and received a weary kiss in return. He slipped his arm around the angel's waist, cradled his lover to his body and sighed when Castiel settled into him gently, eyes half closed in weary satisfaction over being held by the hunter.

Dean smiled past the pain engulfing his head like wildfire, sighed when Castiel rubbed the toe of one bare foot against his leg gently, hand drifting down to settle against Dean's ass possessively. The angel looked like a large version of a contented, although admittedly hung-over, cat, content to remain in Dean's arms and spend silent time with him as they woke up in the morning. Dean was reminded all too suddenly that Castiel really wasn't used to being human, to drinking like a human when the angel winced and sighed against a fresh stab of pain shooting through his head.

"C'mon, a shower will make you feel better, Cas," Dean murmured, lazy eyes skimming over Castiel's face as he wondered if the angel would even make it to the bathroom on unsteady legs.

"Okay, Dean. I'd like that," Castiel replied, a grateful tone to his voice despite the pain racking him.

"Okay, up you get, sweetheart," Dean said, struggling to sit and to stand, before reaching out to take Castiel's slender hands in his calloused ones. "Try not to be sick on the carpet."

Castiel surprisingly rose with much of his usual cat-like grace, despite wincing against the rush of sick pain that coursed through him, threatened to vomit out of his mouth and make him queasy and weak. Dean rubbed his arm supportively, staring deep into his face until the sick phase noticeably passed from his lover's slack face. He draped one too heavy arm across his shoulders, supported Castiel's slighter frame against his as he led him slowly into the bathroom, leaning in periodically to press kisses to Castiel's slender cheek and full lips.

Once they were in the bathroom, Dean sat Castiel down on the closed lid of the toilet, made sure he was stable and not about to topple to the floor, before wincing his way over to the shower, turning the faucet until the water was gushing merrily from the shower head, steam rising from the tiled surfaces in the shower cubicles. The hunter held his hand beneath the steady jet of water, cursed violently and at great length when the water proved to be too hot and he adjusted the stream until it was soothingly warm instead of scaldingly hot.

A faint chuckle came from behind him as Castiel watched, hooded eyes amused as Dean sucked on his burnt and scalded fingers desperately, mumbled curses still raining from his mouth past the fingers shoved deep in his mouth. The hunter turned questioning, almost accusing eyes onto his lover, then any anger he may have held over being laughed at melted away beneath the angel's smile. Castiel rarely smiled at the best of times, so to see him openly grinning now was enough of a balm to soothe his angry words. The angel's eyes, though still misty with hang-over pain, were brilliantly liquid with his amusement and his teeth caught the light as his chuckles rumbled in his throat and chest.

"Not funny, Cas," Dean told him, despite smiling himself. "I hurt my hand here!"

"Come here, Dean," Castiel said, voice gentle as he held slender hands out to encourage the hunter to come in closer.

Dean complied, curiously and watched as Castiel held his scalded, sore fingers between his longer ones, pad of the angel's thumb skimming lightly over reddened skin soothingly. Dean watched as Castiel lifted their hands, pressed gentle lips against the scalded area, eyes downcast almost to the point of closing. The hunter was too distracted by the gentle press and lift of soft, soft lips against his skin that he completely forgot tat he'd ever been burnt. Instead, his dick stood to attention, grew hard between his legs beneath Castiel's tender attentions and Castiel lifted his downcast eyes to stare at the hunter's erection in amusement.

Dean wordlessly cupped Castiel's cheek with his free hand, the pad of his thumb rubbing tenderly over the angel's skin and dragging across morning stubble in rough stripes. Castiel lifted his gaze still further, stared at Dean affectionately, before he rose to his feet, closed the distance between them, fingers still wrapped around Dean's hand possessively. Dean didn't pull away, couldn't, just watched as Castiel's mouth came closer, claimed his lips in a soft kiss and shuddered when he felt Castiel's cock brush against his own, equally hard and hot.

Castiel rested his forehead wearily against Dean's shoulder when his lover pulled reluctantly away, arms wrapping gently around his slender body and holding him close. Dean smiled when Castiel relaxed into him, long fingered hands stroking against his back gently, tenderly, sending tickling thrills through his body. Castiel looked up when Dean sighed, broad chest rising and falling in contentment, breath ruffling the angel's soft dark hair.

"C'mon, Cas, we gotta take a shower," Dean murmured, lips close to Castiel's ear before he leant in and kissed the shell then the lobe of his ear.

Castiel nodded, slowly, silently, let Dean lead him into the shower cubicle by the hand, watched as Dean drew the shower curtain around them and cutting them off from the main bathroom. It felt as though they were in their own private bubble with no intrusions, no outside world, just them and no one else.

The water streamed down over their heads in a pleasantly warm jet, running over their heads and plastering different colored hair flat against foreheads as Dean leant in to press a kiss to Castiel's plump lips softly. Their mouths lingered, parted, then met in gentle rhythms, too content to remain in that position to move onwards. Dean licked against Castiel's silken mouth gently, then invested the same attention to the angel's tongue, caressing him and sliding into his mouth slowly and out again, suggestively. Castiel's hands travelled down over Dean's back, settled on his ass and remained for a while before moving round and brushing up against Dean's dick purposefully.

Castiel swallowed Dean's moans down, repeated his gesture, long fingers trailing down over Dean's hard shaft, until the hunter was shaking, cock achingly hard and leaking. His tongue licked inside Dean's mouth slowly, felt the hunter inside his own mouth like a comforting weight, water pounding down over their heads and soothing all traces off drunkenness away from mind and body.

Castiel broke away when Dean wrapped skilful fingers around the angel's cock, touched him with confident strokes of his hand running down over his thick member. Dean watched as Castiel caught his lower lip between his teeth, rested his head against the tiles behind him, hips moving in time with Dean's slowly stroking hand, deep guttural moans breaking the air between them amidst whispered repetitions of Dean's name and purling pleading whines.

Castiel's back arched as he came closer to climax, eyes fully closed and his pretty mouth parted and Dean imagined that same mouth stretched wide around his dick, sucking him off. He leant in, claimed the angel's mouth in a heated kiss, pushed his tongue inside the open wet warmth and moaned against the feel of Castiel's tongue wet and heavy pushed inside his mouth.

Castiel felt Dean pull away from the kiss, eyes drifting lazily open as he watched Dean's eyes cast down, thumb sweeping over the crown of Castiel's cock and wringing a shuddering moan from between parted plump lips skilfully. Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's started pumping the hunter's fingers more forcefully over his erect flesh, needed to come, pleaded for it with every purl, every mewl that feel from his aroused mouth. Dean complied, eyes blown wide so that the green irises were almost completely swallowed by the blackness of his pupils as he jerked his lover off beneath the steady stream of soothing warm water.

Castiel came, spurted uncontrollably over their joint, pumping hands, splattered against Dean's thigh in thick strands of his seed and he slumped back against the tiled wall behind him, water splashing down over his open mouthed face, hammering his eyes shut beneath the stream of water. The tip of his pink tongue peeked out from between his lips, showed for an instant and held Dean transfixed long after it was gone.

Castiel opened his eyes when he felt Dean's hands bracketing his hips, thumbs smoothing over hip bones in a gentle rhythm as Dean stared at him tenderly. Castiel smiled at the love held within Dean's eyes, a love that was rarely spoken aloud yet forever acknowledged silently between them. Castiel cupped Dean's face with one outstretched, long fingered hand, rubbing his thumb over firm lips before Dean kissed it, sucked it into is mouth with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Dean watched as Castiel's lips parted, kiss swollen, reddened, and he continued watching as the angel said something. It was only when Castiel repeated his words that Dean dragged his attention away from Castiel's pretty mouth and struggled to concentrate.

"Dean, listen to me," Castiel was saying. "I meant what I said last night to that waitress. I remember what I said and I want you to know that I really do love you. It wasn't a drunken rambling, you know."

Dean smiled shakily at that, remembered the waitress' smiling, touched expression and Castiel proclaiming his love for Dean in a shady bar. He also remembered saying he loved Castiel in turn and his grin grew broader.

"I know, I remember," he said to the angel softly. "I didn't doubt it. I also remember saying I loved you too."

Castiel smiled, eyes closing in contentment at the realization that Dean wasn't going to deny the previous night's outpourings as he'd expected. His eyes drifted open once more as Dean started talking again.

"That wasn't the alcohol talking either. That was me, Cas. I should tell you I love you more often," the hunter said ruefully, eyes downcast to watch the water swirling in the plug-hole. "I'm just not used to this, Cas. I've never truly loved anyone before - "

His words were cut off by one slender finger pressed against his mouth and Castiel's shushing noise.

"It's okay, Dean; I know," Castiel said, with a gentle smile. "I know you love me, too."

Dean grinned at that, relaxed for an instant, before tensing up at Castiel's next words.

"It doesn't mean you don't have to say it again, though. I want to hear you tell me you love me more often," Castiel said, a glimmer of amusement warming his eyes at Dean's aghast expression.

Dean swallowed, then smiled shyly when he found that the idea wasn't as disagreeable as he'd once thought. He wondered if it was because he'd finally found the right person to say it to.

"Okay, Cas," Dean said, easily, head dipping into a nod as he smiled shakily at his lover, earning himself a grateful grin in return.

He leant in, stole a kiss that was rightfully his, before he manoeuvred Castiel away from him, back facing him and ass pushed out in gentle lines, legs spread invitingly. He held his hand beneath the still warm jet of water before tenderly cupping Castiel's ass with both hands, squeezing it firmly and making Castiel whimper against him.

The angel waited, breath gasping out in little huffs from between parted lips as he stared blindly at the tiles if front of him, warm skin cooled slightly by the ceramic tiles he leant his forearms against. He whimpered slightly when he felt Dean press one finger inside his tight little hole, slick with water, moving inside him to stretch him wider, looser, preparing him for penetration.

Dean leant in to press a gentle kiss to the nape of Castiel's neck, chest touching the angel's back as he continued preparing his lover tenderly. His dick was aching and hard, and the hunter needed to be inside his lover as soon as he could before he came. He could feel arousal coiling through him impatiently, threatening to spill from his erection in thick strands, yet he held back with an effort, wanting to come inside Castiel and not against his ass cheek like an inexperienced teenager.

He added another finger, then a third, stretching Castiel wider still, groaning at the way that the angel fucked himself back onto his hand, whining mewls and purls rumbling in his lovers body as his hips jerked and swayed before him. Dean finally decided that Castiel was loose enough to take him and he eased his hand away, heard Castiel sigh with relief, back tense as he waited for Dean to penetrate him at last.

He met Castiel's cerulean blue eyes when the angel cast a look over his shoulder at him, a plea clear in his liquid depths to hurry up and Dean tried to comply. He slicked water liberally over his throbbing cock, whimpering at the feel of his own hand sliding over taut skin, threatening to spill his seed once more with the action of his pumping hand and he held back again with an effort. Finally, he leant into his lover, positioned himself behind hi while laying a kiss on Castiel's mouth awkwardly over his shoulder.

Dean eased into his lover gently, slowly penetrating him, breath blasting against the naked angel's neck until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. He started rocking gently against the angel's body, hand pushed flat against the tiled wall on front of them, thrusting his dick inside Castiel languidly, filling him up over and over again. Castiel's breathing was loud, ragged, harsh against his forearm, echoed in the steamy air as he pushed himself back onto Dean's cock every time that the hunter withdrew. Their bodies slowly rocked, rutted one against the other as Dean dipped his head, pressed a kiss to the nape of Castiel's neck, the angel's dark hair tickling in wet clumps against his skin.

Dean thought of Castiel's face on the rare occasions when he smiled, the way his lips pushed out into pouting shapes when he concentrated, the way his liquid blue eyes raised and held his at the most unexpected of times, the way Castiel's tongue and lips felt on his naked body. He thought of the way that Castiel regarded him, intense blue eyes locking onto his face with maximum intensity, tracking his every movement and invading his personal space at odd moments. At first Dean had felt uncomfortable with the space invasion, now he welcomed it, even sought it out in recent times.

His mind played over the way their fingers entwined, hands trapped in gentle embrace, the way Castiel's body felt against his when he hugged his lover, the way his mouth molded against his when they kissed. He thought of the times when Castiel whispered he loved him when the angel thought he was asleep, and the time last night when they'd confessed their love while drunk.

He thought of every time they made love, every place they'd fucked, every moment they'd shared, every moment they would spend together in the future and he came, spurted deep inside his lover coated him with his seed and a wail of Castiel's name swallowed by the steam swirling around them both. His hips rutted harshly against Castiel's, stuttering with the force of his orgasm and he cried out for Castiel again as his climax faded, left him weak and trembling in its wake.

He eased away from his lover reluctantly, soft member pulling free easily and he watched as Castiel turned to face him, cheeks flushed and expression sated and content. Dean leant in, pressed a kiss to Castiel's pretty mouth which quickly turned messy and wet, hands pawing at naked bodies eagerly. Castiel noticed that Dean had started to chiver, that the water cascading down upon them had finally given out and turned colder than when they'd first stepped in.

He broke the kiss, took Dean's hand and led him from the shower cubicle, throwing a tender look over his shoulder as the hunter surprisingly followed him without question or comment. Dean watched as Castiel picked up a nearby towel and started applying the knap to his body, hands worrying his chilled skin until the hunter was warm again. Dean waited while Castiel rubbed himself dry and warm once more, before they silently headed out towards the main motel room to get dressed.

Sam was sitting there, quietly, reading a magazine idly left by a previous occupant, glancing up and yelling at their naked state before quickly turning away, looking flushed with embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ, Sam, I didn't hear you coming in," Dean said accusingly, as Castiel hid demurely behind the hunter, shielding his nakedness from Sam with Dean's.

Dean meanwhile had snatched up a nearby shirt and haphazardly held it in front of him to cover his last remaining scrap of modesty he had left. He was scowling at this brother, even though Sam had his back still turned to them, and he felt Castiel's slender hands resting on his hips gently.

"Well, I didn't know you both were gonna walk out of the bathroom naked did I?" Sam asked, voice tight with embarrassment. "Jesus, I'm gonna be scarred for life, now."

"How d'you think we feel, Sammy? The last thing I want is my kid brother seeing both me and my lover naked," Dean yelled, almost throwing the shirt in his hands at his brother and pulling it back just before he flashed himself at Sam again.

Castiel shushed him soothingly, pressing soft lips to Dean's shoulder and lingering against the handprint scar still livid against tanned skin. Dean turned slightly, smiled at Castiel and nodded to show him he was trying to make the attempt to calm down, to which Castiel smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Dean; I should have knocked or something," Sam mumbled, still resolutely refusing to turn around and face them.

"Yes, you should. Next time do so, please," Castiel surprisingly said, voice sounding as gruff and harsh with anger as Dean's had been mere moments before, negating his attempts to calm Dean down.

This time, Dean shushed Castiel soothingly, nudging him with his shoulder, before he said - "It's alright, Cas; he won't do it again. Will you, Sam?"

This last was more of a command than a question, but Sam still shook his head anyway.

"No, Dean; it won't happen again," he replied, sullenly, gaze firmly fixed to something uninteresting and unseen outside.

"Good, well, see that it doesn't. Now make yourself useful and get me some pie and coffee," Dean said, leaning forward to grab a handful of clothing hastily. "You want anything, sweetheart?"

This last was directed to Castiel, who surprisingly nodded and requested the same as Dean, to which the hunter nodded his approval, eyes glimmering in a smile at his lover. Even Sam was smiling as he stood, resolutely not staring at the still naked lovers at the other end of the room, before he sidled away, crab-like towards the door.

"What's so funny, Sam?" Dean challenged him, before his brother could make a suitable retreat through the door.

"You," Sam replied, still grinning broadly, so that his dimples appeared in his cheeks. "You two are acting like a married couple."

"You're just jealous," Dean shot back, to which Sam merely laughed and left the room entirely.

Castiel chuckled when Dean turned his gaze onto him and said - "He's definitely jealous."

"I'm sure he is," Castiel replied, dryly, making Dean laugh in turn and press a quick kiss to his lips.

Neither spoke, too content to remain silent in each other's company as they dressed, and were waiting, fingers entwined and playing idly against each other when Sam arrived with the pie. No one spoke of the naked debacle of earlier that morning, preferring instead to focus on the day ahead, the packing, the hunt they were travelling to that evening. Despite all that was occupying Dean's mind and attention, still his thoughts kept returning to what Sam had said, that Castiel and he were like a married couple.

Dean was surprised to find that the thought didn't bother him nor scare him the way it once would have and every time he chanced a look at Castiel, he knew he could see himself settling down with him for the rest of his life. Castiel returned Dean's glance every time, a content expression held in his eyes that only Dean could read behind his usually expressionless face and the hunter smiled every time. He knew that Castiel himself was happy with the comparison, was content to remain in Dean's presence, to settle down with him in a steady relationship as well.

Dean suddenly realized just how lucky he really was, and he knew he'd be mad to throw that away on a whim or forever regret it. He reached for Castiel, took his hand and squeezed it gently, made the angel smile that mysterious, almost there smile, before the hunter ducked behind the wheel of the Impala, waited for the others to climb in so they could go on their way at last ...

-fini-


End file.
